Rangiku's Mistake
by hyrulehitsugaya
Summary: After Rangiku fills in all of her paper work she goes off to the hot springs however she is on her last warning by Hitsugaya when she gets there she gets into big trouble. how will she get out of this one? I dont own Bleach and this is my 1st fan fic Mature rating due to swearing, naked and sexual bits. Hope you enjoy! Rangiku x hitsugaya


Rangiku's misunderstanding

After a huge pile of paperwork was done Rangiku stretched her arms upwards and pushed out her chest.

"Ah captain I'm finished all my paperwork" she said with a smile.

Hitsugaya looked over in shock though he was used to it he groaned ", Fine your excused, Have the rest of the afternoon off. But you better stay out of trouble we all remember what happened last time" he raised his eyebrow.

She remembered all right she laughed "Oh yeah that time I was drunk on sake and I went to the lieutenants meeting and I pulled down Yamamoto's trousers and everyone saw his teddy bear underwear and then…."

Her white haired captain slammed his hands on the desk and shouted ", and then smacked his bald head like a bongo drum. I swear Rangiku this is your final warning, act like that again or anything else and I will punish you myself."

She grinned and opened her mouth but before she got to say anything he shouted "NOT IN THAT WAY! GOD RANGIKU GET YOUR MIND OUT THE GUTTER!"

She laughed at her flustered captain "All right I'll behave for the most part" she said laughing

"Rangiku…." He growled

She jumped out her skin "Okay okay captain I promise I won't let you down. Now I'm off to pamper myself at the hot spring bath house. Want to come along?" she winked

He blushed slightly "NO I have some things to take care of here. Go on before I change my mind"

"Good bye captain I promise I'll be good" she said before shutting his office door

She slid his door shut and went into her room and got changed into her bikini and put her lieutenant's robes back on over the top of them. She bought her yellow and pink bikini in the world of the living and this was her first chance she got to wear it. After brushing her hair and made sure she had her towel, brush and underwear was in her bag, she gave her self a massive wink in the mirror before turning off her light and heading over to the hot spring bath house.

Once inside she saw her favourite receptionist she walked up and paid for her ticket

"How are things Rangiku?" the friendly woman asked

"Well to be honest I'm on my final warning from Hitsugaya after the meeting I had" Rangiku moaned

"Oh yes that was quiet funny I'm sure you can chill out here and forget about it. I'm sure he will forget all about it by this afternoon" the receptionist nodded

Rangiku's eyes lifted "yeah your right he will be too busy in his paperwork he will forget it and as long as I don't get into trouble this afternoon I'll be in the clear thanks very much. Anyway I better be off to relax"

"Oh before you go how did your trip to the world of the living go meet any cute guys?" she asked with excitement

Rangiku turned back around " Are you kidding me it was amazing I got a bikini and some new clothes they were really cheap and for the guys well I saw this cutie pie though he's a mod soul but his human form was really cute and he was shy but apart from him no one to special"

"Sounds like you had a great time then all right I'll see you soon enjoy" she smiled back and carried on with her typing

"Thanks for the advice see you in a little while." Rangiku said as she walked backwards from the desk to the changing room

"Have fun see you soon." the woman nodded

She walked in the changing room and noticed a less feminine smell she thought maybe the cleaning staff hadn't been in the changing rooms to clean and spray.

She slowly removed her robes and left them on the bench next to her bag she ran her fingers through her hair and walked towards the back of the changing room to walk through to the hot spring

As she walked through the long corridor towards the hot springs she could hear extremely heavy panting though she thought maybe they are getting used to the water temperature, but as she heading around the last corner the panting got louder and she knew something wasn't right she slowed down and tip toed towards the corner and stopped.

"Ah ah ah ah AHHHHH RUKIAAAAA!" panted a deep voice beyond the corner

Rangiku couldn't believe what she heard she took one step round the corner to see if her suspicions were correct as she did she saw Renji lying in the hot spring naked and to put it nicely he was thinking of Rukia in a sexual way. Her eyes widened at the sight of him naked and that's when it hit her she went into the wrong side of the hot springs. At that moment Renji opened his eyes ready to release as he looked over he stopped himself at the sight of Rangiku "**shit!**" he thought to himself and quickly jumped out the hot spring.

He knew that she heard the whole thing and if his captain got wind of it that he REALLY liked his beloved little sister he would kill him for sure.

As Rangiku saw Renji get out the hot spring towards her she ran for it, three things ran through her head at this point one she had the juiciest gossip ever, two she was going to be in deep trouble not only by the hot spring bath house but also with her captain and thirdly Renji was chasing her down the long corridor not just naked but he also had a hard on.

"Stop" Renji pleaded "Cant we come to an agreement"

Ranguki didn't stop she just wanted to get out of there before anyone else showed up

"Bloody woman listen to me!" he shouted as he caught up to her and grabbed her arm

"Ah get your filthy sweaty hands off me" Rangiku said while trying to get away.

She really thought he was going to rape her.

He held her hand tightly "Damn it Rangiku you got to trust me..." he said softly and pulled her closer to his naked body.

Her eyes widened she thought this is it her first time was going to be taken away from Renji she didn't want that anybody but him, she then booby smacked him across the face and he let go but as he did his quick reactions forced him to kick her really hard into a steam pipe. Not only did the impact knock her out it left a huge dent in the pipe.

"_Awww_ shit what am I going to do now?" he asked himself. He looked down at the big busty woman and thought if anyone else was in his position right now they would take advantage and rape her as much as he thought she was hot and he still was hard he refused as he was saving it all for Rukia.

Meanwhile

Hitsugaya had finished all his paperwork and treated himself to a warm soothing green tea with honey as he sipped it slowly he started to doubt if he should of accompanied Rangiku, he closed his eyes as he thought about her in a skimpy bikini it made him blush as well as hit a nerve at the side of his temple which caused him to smash his cup.

"Uh Toshiro… your paperwork is leaking" said a concerned voice

"What cant you see I'm busy … OH CRAP" Hitsugaya shouted

All his hard work was washed away from his delicious tea

"What do you want Ukitake cant you see I've just wasted my morning and afternoon" he said in an angry way

"… Sorry about your work. Oh and um…" Ukitake shyly stated

"Yeeeessssss I don't have all day you know" he said as his patience was growing thin

"I'm really sorry" Ukitake trembled as what he had to say next would only get him worse "Well Yamamoto has given me information that we have to go under a special investigation he also requested that we um… be a … bit sexual if needed…."

"What the hell are you talking about who are we interrogating?" he raised his eye brow

"You're not going to like it but its your… Lieutenant" Ukitake bowed his head down

"I should have bloody known" he slammed his hands down "Where is she? I swear she's going to get it!"

Elsewhere

Rangiku was cuffed by her hands and feet on a table bed thing she woke up unable to move and as she looked down she saw she was naked

"AHHH what the hell" she screamed

And then scanned the room and then she saw Renji in the corner and he walked up to her and looked into her eyes "I'm sorry it had to come to this, but you wouldn't listen to me" he said softly

Her eyes shot opened "Oh no Renji untie me quick I'll do anything for you. Hitsugaya will kill me when he finds out!"

Just as Renji liked the sound of that he was about reason with her and then the door flew open and caused Renji to be crushed behind it

"GET OUT NOW RENJI BEFORE I GET YOUR CAPTAIN ON YOUR ASS!" Hitsugaya was pumped

"Argh um... Yes sir!" Renji quickly said before he ran for his life

Rangiku at this point didn't know what was going to happen this was the first time he had snapped normally he would be a lot calmer and shrug his shoulders at the situation

Her eyes widened as he walked closer she was still naked a part of her that he had never seen, he never said a word to her until he got up to her face

"I gave you one last warning and you blew it" he scolded her

She said quietly back "I'm sorry but it was a mistake I didn't mean to go in the wrong end of the hot springs"

He scoffed "Really? You would jump at a chance to get to see a guy naked!"

"Captain this isn't like you I'm scared and I swear I wouldn't lie to you" she said with tears about to cry

"Heh well maybe if I do this it might jog your memory slightly" he smirked

"Captain no" she screamed

He placed his cold hands on her boob and slowly circled the nipple

"Well answer me with the truth" he said back to her as she moaned with pleasure

"Ahh... Captain I am telling the truth" she said once again

"DON'T LIE TO ME" he said as he squeezed her nipple hard

"AHHH captain that's soo good" she said with glee

"DAMN IT RANGIKU IT'S SUPPOSE TO AN INTERROGATION… damn being a newbie to all this sex stuff doesn't help ..." he blushed

"Aww Captain your growing up "she said in her baby voice

"SHUT IT!" he then pulled the other nipple "DO YOU LIKE THAT HUH? TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"OH CAPTAIN its SOOOO GOOD and …I am telling the truth" she sang with glee again

"FINE THEN IF YOU WONT TELL YOUR CAPTAIN… then I guess I'll get someone in who's more wiser and more experienced in *ahem* sex" he said as he walked out the door

Ukitake was waiting outside waiting on his cue although he was nervous with Hitsugaya's attitude he knew they had to find out what had happened as going into the wrong side of the hot springs was an extreme offence it was at the same level as striking another soul reaper with their sanbakto

"She's all yours" Hitsugaya said as he walked out

"I'll see if she plays along with the good cop" as he walked by Hitsugaya

Ukitake walked in the room "Why hell….hoot boy…um *ahem* hello so tell me what brings you here" he said blushing at the sight of a naked woman (which he hadn't seen for years due to his illness) as well as being friendly

"Well I accidently walked into the wrong side of the hot springs I didn't mean to" she said once again

"Uh huh is that so. A mistake that can happen right?" he agreed with her

"Exactly but I didn't do anything to Renji he got me in trouble" she said back

"Oh and why would he do that I suppose" he asked her

She bit her lip "I... can't say sorry" she shyly said

"I see" he looked down at her naked body "I guess I have no choice then I must make you talk"

"What!" she screamed

Then he flashed stepped on top of her.

"Um what are you going to do" she asked while looking into his brown eyes

He put his finger on her lips to keep her quiet he looked at her naked body and he laughed with glee just like a child in a sweet shop and then licked down her neck to her boob and then with his wet tongue circled around her nipple before he sucked on it. With his right hand he used that to tug her right nipple and with his left hand he went towards her clit and gently rubbed it.

"Ahh I see your enjoying it. I'm glad I still have the touch. Hee hee anyway are you ready to talk" he said softly into her ear

"Ahh ahh yes yes … I'll talk the reason why he wanted me to keep quiet is because I know his little dirty secret" she shyly said back

While sucking on her boob he replied "uhh hmmm what else happen" he was enjoying this way to much which made Rangiku nervous

"Well he's in love with Rukia and then he chased me naked and then he grabbed me with his disgusting hands, so then I booby smacked him and then I got kick by him and then I felt my head getting smacked against something hard that's all I remember" she said really fast as Ukitake was sliding his fingers up and down her clit and inside her vagina

"Ahh so I see are you sure there's nothing else to the story" he asked softly

"No captain that's the whole story... What are you doing now? I told you everything I know ahhhh" she shouted

He lowered his face to her vagina and pressed his tongue inside and licked slowly to begin with. He loved the taste, that taste of mangos with a hint of a sweet sauce, how he missed it. As much as it felt good she didn't really like the idea of her getting pleasure from an older captain, she wanted her captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, and she would do anything if he was in Ukitake's place right now.

"All right that's enough Ukitake I heard the whole story from outside I think she's had enough" Histugaya walked in and blushed slightly at what he saw

"CAPTAIN UKITAKE, CONTROL YOURSELF AND GET OFF MY LIETENAUNT!" he shouted while trying to cover up his eyes

"I can't help myself" captain Ukitake squealed like a fan girl, laughed and grinned "I haven't this much action in a long time" as he licked deeper

Hitsugaya's eyes lit up "I think I can see why"

"Captain … please save me ..." she looked into her captains eyes and blushed. she wanted him badly.

He then walked behind Ukitake and tickled him until he fell off the bed table thing. He fell on his belly during the short time he was stunned Hitsugaya broke the shackles took off his white captain's robes and told Rangiku to put it on he then blushed and shouted "Grab my hand." She held out her hand and he held it tight and they ran out the room and started to head back to squad 10.

Ukitake woke up he was feeling sore and angry he then sent out hell butterflies telling the whole soul society that Rangiku escaped with Hitsugaya and they were wanted until further notice.

They then ran through the streets trying to avoid people when they did run into trouble Rangiku would flash her boobs and cause the guys to foam at the mouth and collapse and then they would continue on. They ran until they reached a set of long stairs that lead on to squad 4's head quarters.

"That's how far your going to get now Toshiro hand over Rangiku and you won't get into any trouble" Ukitake said while trying to grab her

"Don't you dare touch her" Hitsugaya said as he side stepped

Rangiku held on to Hitsugaya tightly she didn't want him to slobber all over her again the thought of it made her shiver

"Don't let him take me captain" she asked him

He stood in front of her with his arms out Ukitake tried to push passed him there was no way in stopping him he was like a dog that had seen a juicy stake and wasn't going to give up until he got what he wanted.

"I'll tell you once again leave her alone she's told you everything if anything its Renji's who's in more trouble as he is in love with another person of a different squad and for breaking pipes in the hot spring. If anything you should give him the same treatment." Hitsugaya said in an angry tone

"Um… I'm not gay I don't swing that way and besides once you have one taste you can't stop" Ukitake said like a mad man.

He flash stepped behind Rangiku and started to feel up her boobs

"MMMMMMM squishy heeh heeh" Ukitake laughed

"Get off me you old pervert!" she addressed

"I'm not an old perv….." he questioned

Then she turned round at full force unaware how strong she was and accidently booby smacked him down the long stair way. He tumbled down the stairs, each stair he smacked into he let out an "Oww" "Ohh" "Ahh" which made Rangiku flinched at each one until he landed at the bottom. His body was twisted and was paralyzed.

"RANGIKU you just pushed an ill man down the stairs" Hitsugaya was shocked "I know he was feeling you up and stuff but bloody hell"

"Well serves him right feeling up my babies" she reply

"Whatever c'mon we are almost there hurry before anyone else shows up" he said quickly and grabbed her hand

"Ahhh…. owww ouch hello … is … anyone ...There … I just got booby smacked down the long stair way…hello anyone?" Ukitake shouted in hope someone would hear him.

Rangiku felt bad but then Hitsugaya laughed as they ran away and they headed towards their head quarters.

Shunsui saw his friend lying on the floor all twisted "What happened to you old friend" he asked with concern

Ukitake turned around and started to panic "You got to help me up. Rangiku's boobs smacked me down the stairs"

He replied back "A sweet thing like her. I doubt it c'mon." He put him on his back and started to carry him "I think your medication is running low"

"No put me down I got to go after them." he said while wriggling

Then Shunsui took him through the doors and saw captain Unohana

"What happened to you?" she asked

Ukitake replied "You got to let me go I got to stop Rangiku."

"Your not going anywhere friend see you around take care of him. I think his medication is low" Shunsui pointed out to Unohana. "I'll also call off his hell butterflies since he's a bit delirious" he said quietly

"Very well then I'll see to it that he is taken care of straight away" she told Shunsui in a kind voice.

Then she placed Ukitake on a bed and covered him in bandages and had told to him to get plenty of rest and if he had to use to the toilet it is advised he would ask someone to help him use the crutches left by the door. He nodded and waited on her leaving the room. He fell out the bed and crawled up the crutches left at beside of the door way. He laughed to himself "No one is going to stop me now," he said to himself as he struggled out the room and back up the long stair way he just fell down moments ago.

Meanwhile

Rangiku and Hitsugaya ran quickly back into Hitsugaya's office and quickly shut the door. They then heard footsteps coming closer to the office, his eyes widened and then he pulled Rangiku under his desk and told her to be quiet.

The door nearly slid open but then they heard another person shout on them for a break.

Hitsugaya could breathe now "All right the coast is clear we can get out now" he said gently

As Rangiku was standing back up he saw a bandaged up man with long hair walking past the window he knew there was only one person with long hair. "GET BACK DOWN" he shouted quickly. He pulled her down fast and pulled her underneath with him, Ukitake then looked through the window to see no one was there "Hmmm I could of sworn I heard Toshiro? I guess I'll take a look inside" he asked himself

Hitsugaya placed his finger on his mouth to signal to her to stay quiet but she was starting to panic as she knew they were about to be caught. Her breathing got heavier and she was about to cry. Ukitake placed his crutches on the floor and slowly slid the door opened. Rangiku started panting Hitsugaya held her close and thought to himself he was going to regret his own idea but he had no other choice. He quickly pulled her close looked into her eyes and whispered "its going to be okay" and then his lips touched hers. She was shocked she kissed him back and then she pressed her tongue in his mouth to touch his. As much as this was to distract Rangiku he was starting to enjoy the feeling. His face was bright red but he didn't care he was loved it the pleasure and that feeling of being caught it drove him wild, he ran his hands through her hair and she did the same back.

Ukitake walked into the room slowly and grunted with each step he took he then walked over to the table and was about to sit down on the chair. At the sight of his legs they stopped kissing Hitsugaya and Rangiku thought they were about to be caught and they held each other tightly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE UKITAKE? YOUR IN TROUBLE" shouted captain Kenpachi "Captain Unohana requested that I find you so c'mon"

"No you don't understand I don't want to go back there I haven't finished my investigation with Ranguki" he cried as Kenpachi picked him up and threw him over his shoulder

"C'mon you back to squad 4 for some rest and some better medication" Kenpachi told him as he slid the door shut.

After he they left Rangiku looked deeply in her captain's eyes "Captain I… that was amazing back there" she said shyly.

"Just because I'm small doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two anyway we might as well get ourselves out from under here" he said blushing back

As he tried to pull her up she pulled his arm back towards her and he landed on top of her. He smiled and slowly felt the side of her face with his cold hands. They shared that same kiss they just had again but this time it meant so much more. Hitsugaya's heart was racing he knew that this was more than a silly crush he always had on her he knew now he loved her all along.

"Rangiku I… I love you can't believe I'm saying this but how would you like to take it further than just kissing?" he asked while panting at the amazing kiss

"Oh captain yes. I love you too I want my 1st time to be with you" she said with joy in her voice

His eyes widened, "Your joking me. You are telling me no one has um…" he asked shyly

"No Toshiro, I've been saving it for you" she admitted

He pulled her closer he was so touched he could have cried. "All right lets get out from under the table. Go and sit on my sofa" he told her

They both climbed out from under the table. She took off the Captain's robe and lay down on the sofa she was so nervous. He placed his hands on her head and rubbed her gently to reassure her. He then stripped off all of his clothes and he stood naked before her

"You like what you see" he asked her while winking

She nodded and then grabbed his penis and started to suck really slowly. He groaned with pleasure he thought it was so much better than using his hands. Her warm wet tongue circled around inside, he then stopped her and then lay down on top of her so he could lick her vagina upside down and she could still suck on him. His wet tongue entered her soft vagina. He loved the taste he realised why Ukitake wanted some more of it. She moaned and then she climaxed causing a thick liquid to flow into his mouth at the same time he did the same in hers. She loved the salty taste of his thick liquid

"Are you ready? I'm going to take your virginity" he asked his Lieutenant. She blushed and he walked over to his desk, he blushed "I knew Shunsui gave me these for a reason" he said in a shy tone. She looked up and saw some K.Y jelly and a condom in his hands.

"Wow your prepared aren't you" she said as she looked into his eyes

"Of course I am Rangiku" he said gently back

He put some lube on his finger and spread it in inside her vagina she loved the feeling of the warm tingling, he smiled and then opened up the condom and rolled it down his penis. He then rubbed some lube all round it

"Ready Rungiku?" he asked softly.

She then nodded and lay comfortably on the sofa, he then climbed on top of her and lifted her legs over his shoulders and entered her slowly. Although it was a bit painful they both loved the connected feeling. He slowly moved it in and out. He moved in closer to her face and placed his lips on hers and forced his tongue in her mouth to feel hers. They were in so much bliss they both couldn't believe that they were experiencing something so amazing with each other.

"Want to change the position?" he asked while panting, he was covered in sweat. She nodded and as soon as he pulled it out he moaned with glee then she got on the floor on all fours "Captain I want it this way" she begged

He smiled "All right hold on tight"

He bent over her and held onto her boobs and let the penis guide its own way back in the warm soft vagina. It slowly pushed in but this time it didn't hurt. He was close to coming he couldn't take it anymore the new position made it harder to continue. Rangiku could feel his penis in her more she loved the feeling but couldn't take much more the pleasure was going to make her come

"Captain I'm about to come" she told him quickly

"Me too" he shouted in pleasure

Then he went super fast to the point he wasn't in control of his body he was slamming hard into her and she loved every bit of it. Then she felt inside of her getting wet and warm, he also could feel her which made him fill his condom up. He moaned in pleasure along with her and then he pulled it out and they both collapsed on the floor together panting and blushing.

Meanwhile back in squad 4

"How are you feeling now Ukitake" Unohana asked

He was in bed with restraints over him and looked up towards her "I don't know what's came over me. I took the medicine you gave me" he answered

He managed to reach into his pocket and pull out a small bottle

She looked at it and her eyes lit up and she blushed

"I'm so sorry I have mixed up your and Hanatro's medication. I've accidently gave you Viagra." She said while bowing her head.

"….Ah ha ha that explains why I was so horny. Oh my! What a huge misunderstanding. Thank you for all the help. I think I'm back to normal" he laughed at the situation

"Of course I'm so sorry" she bowed once again

He smiled and went back to his office, once in there he went into his cupboard and got his stash of sweets and prepared a small gift box.

"I'm sure he will forgive me if I send him lots of treats" he smiled to himself

Back over in Hitsugaya's office

They were getting their clothes back on and then there was a knock at the door. By the time Hitsugaya answered it whoever was there was gone. He looked down and saw a small box and a letter. He groaned at it and took it inside. He sat down on his chair and opened it up. He saw lots of sweets for him and a teddy bear for Rangiku. He got pissed off as he hated sweets. He then opened the letter and read it said:

_Dear Toshiro and Rangiku,_

_I'm so sorry about my behaviour this afternoon, it was a mix-up in my medication, and it is quiet embarrassing. Anyway I hope you accept my gifts as a token of how sorry I am. Once again I'm terribly sorry speak to you soon _

_Jushiro Ukitake_

"At least he said he was sorry unlike another person I know" Rangiku hugged her captain from behind

"Yeah I guess it's not so bad. It brought us closer. And Rangiku don't worry about Renji I already told his Captain after you told Ukitake about Renji's dirty little secret, though I made it sound so much naughtier. No one messes with my woman and get away with it" he smiled as he looked into her eyes

"Aww thanks captain" she replied and hugged into him more

Meanwhile over in squad 6

Renji was in deep trouble as Byakuya called him into his office.

"You ...um wanted to see me captain" Renji gulped

"Yes I heard some information about you from a _little_ bird" he told him

Renji knew who the _little_ bird was but he was more concerned about his captain

"What did they tell you" he asked even though he knew the answer

"I only have one piece of advice for you start running" he told him as he stood up

"Huh?" Renji was confused

"Senbonzakura" he said as pink petals feel from the sky and slashed Renji

"Owww" Renji shouted at the petals threw him in the air

"That will teach you of thinking dirty things about my little sister. Oh and by the way you wage is halved from now on"

Renji then landed on the floor face first he stood up and cried as his captain walked out.

_The end_


End file.
